


The Milestone.

by Fandom_Trash20



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Caning, Commander!Murdoc, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gunplay, Intimidation, Kinks, Knifeplay, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Pain Kink, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Tank sex, TsundereNoodle, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, Whipping, loosely based on Dirty Harry, mild drug use, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash20/pseuds/Fandom_Trash20
Summary: 2D thought the Military Academy was great and for the first time in a while he was happy.The possibility of new friendsKick ass trainingWell that was until he realised the situation he was getting himself into.Murdoc Fucking Niccals, the guy who fucked everything up.





	1. Recruited.

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating about whether to post this or not and was encouraged by my friend :3 It's based off a role-play me and my friend did. We were both surprised that there wasn't many fanfiction based around this AU. So here you go! :)

It was Monday August 1st and the time was currently 5pm as I strolled into the  
academy grounds. You must be wondering why someone would enter a new  
facility so late in the day? Well this wasn't an ordinary Academy. It was a  
Military base and I was the new recruit. I was nervous to say the least.  
I didn't know what to expect from my first day, well evening, and to say  
I was scared shitless was an understatement. I had heard so many  
things about the people who came here. Rumours spread like wildfire  
from where I was from and they suggested that the employees here are  
the spawns of Satan and the Commander was Satan himself. I thought that was a  
complete load of bollocks if you asked me, but again they were just rumours. 

The soles of my boots scuffed along the dirt path as I trudged my way towards the  
entrance. Wire fencing surrounded the perimeter and it was a trek to get to the  
entrance from the main road. The base was prison-like. Had small windows and  
dark exterior. It was called Kong Academy. I heard, you guessed it, another rumour  
that it used to be a recording studio and had been infested with a bunch of  
zombies. Again this was doubtful, but who knows? 

I looked up from the path to see the gate finally come into view. The heat was  
starting to burn the skin off my shoulders. I abandoned my shirt not too long  
ago but the sweat still covered my back even though the air could now reach  
my skin. As I got closer to the Iron gates, I heard a commotion to the left of me.  
I turned my head to see the training field and it seemed to be occupied by  
multiple cadets. I took the time to have a break and admired them from afar. I  
squinted to see properly under the suns gaze and saw that there was a young  
petite girl fighting a muscle-clad man. Perhaps this was part of training, but the  
way they fought was almost playfully brutal. 

The young girl ended the fight with a strong kick to the back of the males knee,  
resulting in him crumbling to the ground with a thud. I winced as I could  
only imagine the pain his leg was in right now. She may have been small but  
that kick had strong impact. She bowed before walking away. The others  
followed, leaving the poor bloke laying on the floor.

I walked around the fence and headed into the training field. I made my way over,  
holding onto his arm and helped him up off of the floor. He winced slightly and  
held onto my shoulder, before standing up by himself. He looked down at me and  
I was surprised to see his eyes were almost soulless as he watched me.  
Although, that's what it seemed I knew for a fact this man had more soul than his  
exterior showed. 

"Thanks, Dude." he nodded, smiling softly, before turning and walking in he direction  
of the other Cadets. I wasn't disappointed by this, however. After all I was the new  
guy and it would take time to be approached. I smiled before walking in the direction  
of the main office. 

However, on my way I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I  
turned to scale the length of the field but saw no one. I pondered this for a moment  
before shrugging it off. It must have been my paranoia fucking with my mind. It was  
a shame, however, that I had failed to notice the figure standing on top of the  
observation deck. His mismatched, cold eyes observed me until I was out of sight.

########

A while later I stood inside the lobby, looking around at the propaganda war posters  
that was dotted around the walls. The sound of the receptionists pen scratching  
across the paper was heightened due to the everlasting silence which didn't fail  
to make me grimace. I ran a finger over the headache pills in my bag to remind  
me that I would need to take one once I was inside the sleeping hall. 

I saw the pictures of all the cadets that were now in training and glanced up at the  
top of the board, seeing the two people I saw fighting earlier. They were ranked  
the top two strongest in the academy. I tried to look for the commander, but  
all that was put on there about him was his name. The gold plaque read 'Murdoc  
Niccals' and that was it. No picture what so ever. It seemed like this man was  
quite a mysterious figure. 

Once my record had been filled in I was allowed to leave. I made my way down the  
hall and was blinded, not that I didn't already have sight problems, by the bright lights  
that hit every metal surface in the hall. I ran a hand over my face before placing my  
stuff on the bed I was assigned. 

All that was left to do was wait until last period started.


	2. The Commanders Track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the layout of the chapter. It may seem annoying, I know XD i'm also sorry for not summarising as i'm terrible at summaries. Here's another chapter!

After unpacking my essentials (which wasn't much, just the basics) I sat down and  
glanced at my schedule. I had an evening lesson out in the training field. I got my  
stuff and headed towards back doors that lead out to the gravel track. Everyone  
was already lined up and I quickly made my way to the line. 

The muscular man gave me a look that said 'You're in deep shit'. I continued to  
watch him for a moment in confusion before I turned to face the front again.  
I caught the eye of a cranky commander who was stood inches away from  
me, resulting in a shrill yelp to produce from my own lips. I almost stepped  
back in fright but controlled myself and resorted to twiddling my thumbs  
behind my back nervously. 

'You're late, Dents." His voice held a tone of annoyance but his expression  
was relaxed, too relaxed if you asked me. I knew that this wouldn't end well  
no matter how his appearance seemed. 

"I-I'm sorry sir...It wont happen a-again." I bowed my head, worried that the  
other was going to yell at me any second but he didn't. He scoffed and walked  
back towards the podium. I glanced back over to the man who had given me  
a warning look and he smiled sympathetically at me. I assumed at that point  
that I was still not in the clear what so ever. 

So this was the Commander that plagued everyone who came here? Murdoc  
fucking Niccals.

I had to give it to him, he certainly did a good job at making people listen.  
Everyone here was watching him intently like he was a god-like figure and  
to be honest, he might as well be. Although, going by the satanic cross  
around his neck I doubt he would be very saint-like. 

Before I could study him any further, he called out an order of doing a five  
mile trek. I gaped at him like he was barking mad. He had to be joking right?  
I looked around and saw that everyone was determined. I guess joking was  
not in the commanders resume. 

I begrudgingly set off running with the others. Many seemed to pass me until  
I was second to last in the line. I glanced over my shoulder to see a small  
boy running behind me but even though he didn't have speed that didn't mean  
he didn't have stamina. 

By the end of the third mile, I was shattered. My legs were beginning to cave in  
underneath me. All too soon I was smacking my face against the gravel, scraping  
the skin off until it bled slightly. I couldn't move for the life of me and I just laid  
there, watching numerous pairs of feet run past me. 

I had started to give up until one pair of feet stopped, facing me. I glanced up to  
see the guy from earlier. He bent down to my level and wrapped my arm around  
his head. He gave me a gentle smile before pulling me up onto my feet. 

"Come on, Dude. Easy does it." I smiled gratefully at this bulky man in which he  
replied with a grin, "The names Russel, by the way." 

I hummed at that. It was nice knowing that there was someone who was kind  
enough to help me, even if he wasn't supposed or expected to. He helped me  
run along some of the way before I began running myself again. Slowly may I  
add. 

In the midst of all this drama, if you can really even call it that, I failed to notice  
a certain purple haired girl watching us from the other side of the track.  
Her lips held a ghost of a smile as she continued on her way to the finish line. 

#########

It was safe to say that by the time I had finished the track, the only people left  
were me and the Commander. I passed the finished line and immediately set  
my hands on my knees, panting for air that couldn't fill my lungs up quick  
enough. I glanced up and internally grimaced at the stern look on Murdoc's  
face. 

"I hope that isn't all you've got, face ache. You better get your ass in line." He  
hissed and grabbed my chin and tilted it up forcefully. His eyes held a glint of  
something unrecognisable, and frankly I don't think I wanted to know. 

He, thankfully, let go of my chin and left me to my own devices as he walked  
back inside. I began to sluggishly walk that way as well, only to come across  
Russel waiting in the hallway. He chuckled when he saw the state I was in and  
grabbed me by the arm. 

He dragged me all the way into the dorm hall and stopped right in front of my bed  
which so happened to be his bunk bed too. I smiled and got into the bottom one,  
looking up as I did so. I paused as I caught the eye of the purple haired girl from before.  
Noodle, I think her name was. 

She stared at me for a moment, not knowing what to do. I awkwardly smiled and  
looked away from her. I was never really good with girls. Not that I'm much  
better with guys either. I could still feel her eyes on me for a moment before I saw  
her turn away in the corner of my eye. I sighed and laid down.

This day had certainly been interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three should be arriving shortly! If not, I will be posting it tomorrow. :)


	3. Wandering Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a bit! I will try and update again sometime this week :)

A loud siren sounded through the room, bouncing off the walls and causing an echo.  
I groaned and peeked out of the covers slightly to look out around the beds to see   
what was going on. I sighed and groggily placed the covers back over my head. 

I suddenly felt a tug at my covers and the next thing I knew is that I was staring   
into two blank eyes. Russel stood above me, grinning widely and shaking his   
head in amusement. 

"Come on, Dude. Rise and shine." He dragged me up, once again, by my arms   
and pulled me out of bed, shoving my uniform at me playfully. He smiled and   
began to get read himself.

I watched him get ready for a moment, trying to open my eyes properly at the   
same time. I scratched my matted blue strands and slipped on my black  
tank top, camo trousers and boots. I waddled out of the door behind Russel  
sluggishly.

#######

After breakfast, we both headed to my first lecture that to my surprise was  
conducted by Murdoc himself. I narrowed my eyes as I looked down at   
Murdoc in confusion as he stood at the front of the lecture hall. I sat down   
next to Russel and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"Does the commander always do lectures?" I tilted my head towards him,  
glancing towards him and noticing that he was glaring at the two of us, or  
was it just me? 

"Sorry, mate. Am I interrupting?" His eyes narrowed into slits and I could tell  
he was on the verge of snapping. I quickly shook my head and looked down  
at my hands that rested on top of the table. 

I heard him scoff and began to pace the room, starting the lecture about  
using the correct guns in certain scenarios. I bit my lip, realising that I had  
little knowledge of gun use. 

I tried to listen. I honestly did, but my mind shut off everytime the   
commander went to speak. It wasn't because he was boring, well maybe   
slightly, it was because my concentration span...wasn't that great.  
Ever since the accident, I haven't been able to concentrate for the life  
of me. 

It took me a while to register that the whole classroom had gone silent.   
That's strange, wasn't the Commander just speaking? I zoned into the   
situation to see everyone staring at me. I blinked once, twice, as I   
registered the furious gaze on Murdoc's face. I gulped. 

"I-Is there something wrong, C-Commander?" The other sighed, pinching  
the bridge of his nose before looking back up. His thunderous expression  
made me want to shrivel up and disappear. 

"I'll ask again, face ache and you better get this fucking right. What gun could   
be used in an assassination?" he growled, grabbing the chalk to use as a   
weapon if i fucked up.

"A s-silent pistol?" There was a pause. He huffed out a laugh and threw the   
chalk unnecessarily hard against the table. He smirked up in my direction,  
eyes gleaming.

"Well done. I guess you do have a brain after all, dullard." I grimaced at the   
nickname, but somehow I felt myself weakly smiling at the (sort of)  
compliment. He stared at me a few moments longer before turning back  
to the blackboard, writing down the next few questions. 

After attempting a couple, which was literally only two, I got bored again and   
glanced around the lecture hall trying to find something of interest. I glanced   
at Russel who was sneakily nodding off. Great. 

My eyes soon landed on the commander again. He was an interesting man   
for some reason. You think I would have been clever enough to realise he was  
just a cruel, sadistic man, but no. I believed there was more to him. Or at least   
that's what I tried to justify my staring as. 

He wasn't overly tall, and his demeanour seemed quite grungy. He slouched slightly,  
I had noticed. Every time he turned, I could see an upside-down cross dangling  
from his neck. I huffed a small chuckle at that, he was a satanist then. That would  
explain a lot. His fringe fell into his eyes, covering his normal eye. Leaving the   
crimson pink eye, glowing bright. 

Once he turned back around, my eyes roamed over his figure. His frame was lean,  
and his muscles flexed slightly with every movement. I wouldn't say he had was  
toned though. He had a bit of a pot at the front, but it was hardly visible unless you  
really looked. Not that I was, or anything. 

My eyes, after so long, finally settled on his arse. I bit my lip slightly as I realised that  
this whole time I had been checking him out. Great one, Stu! Give more reasons  
for people to want to bash your face in. 

His arse was round and certainly had an ideal amount of flesh on it. With every   
step he took, I noticed that he swayed his hips almost sensually. It was almost  
as if he was doing it on purpose? Maybe to the woman who was sat at his desk. 

Regardless, I would be lying if I said it hadn't affected me. My eyes roamed back  
up his figure. I gasped as I realised he had glanced over his shoulder and looked  
straight at me. Had he seen me staring? Oh shit. I don't think I could deal with   
a beating right now. 

I looked away instantly and began packing up my things as the siren filled the room.  
I sighed heavily to myself, how could I be so stupid to check someone out in the   
military? I ran a hand down my face and groaned, looking back up. Murdoc was now   
leaning over the desk and whispering to the woman, who giggled. 

I shook my head and patted Russel awake before dragging him out the classroom.  
What was I even playing at? One I should not be reacting that way to the men in here  
and two Murdoc should not be someone I find attractive. Not that I did of course! 

We made our way to the canteen. I flopped down on the chair and looked at the meal  
in front of me. I sighed heavily and placed my head in my palm. 

I had suddenly lost my appetite.


	4. Bittersweet Bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. There was a few things that got in the way of updating but here it is! I think it's actually longer than the rest as well :) Enjoy!

A little while later I realised I still hadn't touched my food. I sighed and began spooning up small lumps of, what I hoped to also be edible, discoloured white substance. No...It's NOT what your thinking.

I glanced around the cafeteria to see many people in a group of four. It seemed like everyone got on with everyone. Obviously, for me that was not the case. No one seemed to want to be around the new guy. Why? Who the fuck knows.

Or maybe someone was the cause of that. Scott fucktard Jenkins, perhaps. Anyway, he was known as 'the class clown' which in personal translation means a fucking idiot who likes ridiculing people. You'd think that there wouldn't be any of that in the Military since you know, strict rules and all, but no the son of a bitch just had to become one.

I sighed and averted my gaze from him, he was surrounded by his bastard posse anyway. My gaze, however, soon found another host to gawk at. It was Noodle. There was something that was always drawing me to her. Not in the sense of attraction. If she had a dick then maybe, but more in the sense of wonder.

Which leaves me confused. How come a girl like her would be sat alone? She looks like the type to make friends easy, so how come she had none? Or at least didn't sit with them? I studied her a little while longer before giving in to my curiosity and turning to Russel.

"Hey Russ? Why is it that Noodle sits on her own?" He glanced over at Noodle and shrugged softly. He was sad about it, I could tell.

"S'always been that way, man. Ever since I joined shes never talked to nobody any longer than she had to." I nodded slowly and turned to look at her again. She looked up at the same time and we stared at each other. I could see a flicker of something cloud her eyes before she turned away. Before I could ponder it anymore, Russel was talking again, "Hey, Murdoc's acting shifty again. You outta watch your back, man."

"Watch my back? The fuck does that mean?" I blinked and began to chew the nail of my right index finger. He gave me a sheepish look before shaking his head.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, alright? He's always shifty and everyone needs to watch their backs with him." I removed my finger and laid my chin on my arms. I was really starting to question whether or not this was the right decision on coming here.

"Is it weird that I haven't even been called in for the beginners one-on-one session? The briefing or whatever?" I bit my lip and turned my head to face him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah. He's always lazy when it comes to that shit. You could be waiting a few months. Some guy didn't get one until a year after he started. By then he knew everything, including the detailed knowledge of the punishments dished out." I watched him shudder at the word 'punishment' and it turn that made my blood run cold.

I obviously knew there is punishments to this no doubt about it. The way Russel said it though scared the shit out of me. What if they aren't like any normal punishment? What if their lethal? I shook my head and then held it as a sharp pain shot through me. Wait...that wasn't a migraine.

I turned to face the one and only, Scott. He was scowling down at me and was shaking his hand off. Had he hit me just now? I noticed a crowd was now gathering around us and I could feel my nerves shaking a bit. Something felt weird about this.

"Stuart, is it? Sorry about that. My hand just sort of slipped." he smirked and sat down next to me, putting his feet up onto the table and stared me down, "Now that it did though, I can stop wondering if your head is as thick as you are." He smiled sweetly and crossed his arms.

"Hey Scott, back off man." Russel gave him a sidelong glare. I felt a wave of appreciation for this man for sticking up for me even though he didn't have any obligation to.

I didn't really know what I had done to make this 'Scott' guy upset, but whatever it was I didn't really give a fuck. This guy had douche bag written across his forehead and deserved no apology from anyone. He also didn't seem the type to let things go, regardless if someone apologised or not. I could tell already that this guy was going to give me a lot of shit through out my stay here, and I just had better prepare myself for constant beatings and slurs.

That sounded weak, I know. That was what I was. I had never stood up for myself and came out unscathed. I was a punching bag for bastards like him.

"Can it, Russ. Del wont be happy about you sticking up for this shit for brains now would he?" I had heard briefly about Del from Russel. From what I heard he practically run this little business on the sidelines.

He was a good fighter and a very skilled dealer too. Never got caught by the higher ups, and  
a good thing that was. I felt as if there was something Russel wasn't sharing to anyone about him and Del. Maybe he would tell me when the time is right.

"So what're you here for? Can't be just to call him names." Scott face fell into a steely cold glare, before putting his feet down and sitting upright. He lent towards me and stopped about a few inches from my face. He completely ignored Russel as he tried telling him to back off once again.

He continued to stare at me for a moment and it scared me to see the sick fury flash through his gaze. His hand came to lay on my shoulder with a sharp slap, making me flinch on instinct. He smirked and dug his fingers into my skin slightly before answering.

"You know, Kid. I noticed you were a little distracted by the commander." He chuckled softly and lent forward to whisper against my ear. The hot breath against the shell made me shudder and not in a pleasant way, "Murdoc would never be interested in a guy like you. He ain't got time for your faggot ass nor will he ever even look at you. He fucks pussy, shithead."

My breath stopped at his words. So someone had noticed? I was thankful for the fact that Murdoc didn't seem to notice, but this was bad. I watched him pull away before standing up and struttingBaway with his followers behind him. It pained me to hear those words. Not because I was delusional, but because I knew he was right.

Murdoc from the very beginning was followed everywhere by the women that work here. Wherever it was he would be with at least one of them constantly. Sometimes even more. Of course he's straight and that's okay. I wasn't planning to pursue him, but still those words had hurt.

#########

It wasn't until later that evening that I realised we had another field lesson. I cracked my knuckles and I read what the lesson entailed. I frowned as I came to the conclusion that it was a combat lesson and everyone would be paired up for some 'friendly' fighting.

I picked up my water bottle and my meds before taking two and putting them back in my drawer. The thing that really sucked about my condition more than anything else was the migraines. They were fucking lethal. I shook my head in frustration before walking out to the field.

The evening breeze was warm and pushed the blue strands of my fringe out of my view. It was nice to be out when it was like this. I made my way up to the line and noticed that luckily I wasn't the last to arrive. Russel had left before me so he was already present.

I glanced over to Murdoc who was stood in front, lips pursed into an angry pout. His fringe covering his right eye, leaving his pink eye to pierce into your soul once again. His arms were crossed behind him and a young woman was leaning against him provocatively. I snorted, a bit too loudly might I add, and instantly regretted it as I received a cold glance from him. He watched me a moment more before removing the woman from him, whispering something to her before she left.

"Right, chaps. I hope you know why your here. If not, your a fucking idiot. Now into pairs and hurry up. I haven't got all day." He scowled and turned towards me. "Oh, and you will be visiting me tomorrow morning for a briefing. Don't be late, faceache." I nodded.

Scott came over and stood next to me, picking at his nails before rounding on me. He glanced from side to side and shrugged. A sly grin slid onto his face as he went back to looking at his nails, "Guess it's just you and me, partner." I glanced around at everyone else to see that it was indeed just the two of us who didn't have a partner.

My eyes landed on Russel who was standing, to my surprise, with Noodle. I felt my lips form a smile at the way they looked at each other. Even if Noodle and Russel didn't speak they clearly had respect for each other.

I knew for a fact, though, that I would never have any respect for Scott. Nor would he have respect for me.

##############

An hour or so later, it was unfortunately our turn to spar. I knew from the moment I stepped in front of everyone that this wasn't going to go well for me. I could already taste my defeat. I knew I wasn't pathetically weak, but I was still not strong enough to beat the likes of Scott.

I was proven right, as well.

When Murdoc blew the whistle, I didn't have enough time to react to the fist that was swung my way. It collided with my jaw sending me flying backwards. I managed to keep my balance, and when I looked up I saw Scott already lunging at me.

This time I dodged out the way and missed the deadly blow to the stomach. I swung my leg and kicked him away hard enough to make him stumble backwards. He glared at me and I could tell I had made him mad. He charged and tackled me to the ground.

The back of my head hit the concrete with a sickening crack. My vision began to blur, but I could make out the outline of a fist coming towards me. My head was snapped to the side as he punched me. He continued punching me, alternating between left and right hits.

The taste and smell of a metallic substance began taking over my senses. I grabbed onto his fist, using all of my strength to push him off and get on top of him. I got a few of my own hits in until I was winded by a blow to the stomach. I rolled off and he jumped up, kicking me in the stomach numerous times.

A few minutes later, which seemed like a lifetime, the whistle blew once more. I was suddenly free from the onslaught of hits. I tried to regain my breath, my vision still blurry but I could make out that everyone was retreating back to the dorms.

I could hear the scuffing of boots coming towards me and zoned in on one as it landed in front of me. I glanced up and could make out that it was Murdoc standing over me. He studied me for a moment before leaning down and grasping my chin in his palm.

"My, my. Look at you" He grinned like the Cheshire cat, kneeling down in front of me. His laugh caught me off guard, however. It was sultry and sadistic at the same time. I tried to pry away from his grasp, but it only made him hold on tighter. I winced at the pain and gave up on the struggle.

"C-Commander?" I tried to snap him out of it, but he didn't seem to be listening to me.

"So pretty....red suits you." His voice was unnaturally quiet and it scared me more than his normal tone. He ran his thumb along my busted lip before bringing it to his mouth and sucking it slowly. Huffing out a cruel laugh stood and turned away. "Go get cleaned up, Dullard. You look pathetic." His tone was back to normal and I sluggishly struggled to my feet before brushing past him, not looking back. Just what the fuck was that about?

More importantly...Why the fuck did I like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to state that chapter 5 is in drafting already so hopefully i'll be able to update before I go away for a week! :)


	5. Corrupted Professionalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I have no idea what i'm doing for the titles. I'm just randomly naming them. Here's another chapter! Enjoy~ :)

I felt a harsh tug, and suddenly my body was surrounded by the cool air. I groaned lightly and tried to  
open my eyes, only to be blinded by the brightness of the room. I covered my eyes and had a job  
recalling where I was. I could hear the faint sound of the siren over the pounding in my head and it  
suddenly clicked.

I shot up quickly to see an amused Russel staring down at me. He gestured at the clock and I was  
mortified to see that It was 8am. The exact time I had to be in Murdoc's office by. I quickly got out of  
bed and began throwing my clothes on, tripping over my trouser legs and falling to the floor with a  
thud. I winced at the bruises from yesterday throbbed.

I got back up and began running towards the commanders office. I swiftly turned the corner but forgot  
to slow down. I ended up crashing into the glass window of the door. I slowly slid down the glass until  
I pulled my self away. I shook my head and slapped it before knocking on the door. I heard a gruff  
gesture to come in and when I did so I was met with a mildly amused Murdoc.

"I was going to give you shit for being late, but seeing that happen made my fucking day. Sit down,  
now." He gestured to the seat in front of him. I awkwardly sat down and thats when I took the time to  
study him and his office. He was wearing a simple tank top and his trousers. His upside down  
cross laid against his chest.

He was surrounded by bottles of bear and cigarette butts. There was also hints of a white substance  
on his desk. I glanced back up at him and saw that his slightly greasy hair was stuck up at odd  
angles here and there. It was...strangely cute. Although, I wasn't naive enough to believe that Murdoc  
could ever be cute.

He looked agitated more than usual, and I didn't really want to be the cause of added frustration. I  
waited for him to start the conversation and it took a while. However, after finishing his smoke, he  
began the meeting. Sitting back in his chair and staring at me, scruitanising my every move.

"So, getting straight to the bloody point. I called you here to talk about what I expect from you from  
now on." He linked his hands together in front of him and gave a smile that seemed way too brittle.  
The corner of his lips twitched from the effort and it scared me more than when I fucked a bloke  
for the first time. That's saying something.

He listed a few do's and don'ts in order to be on his good side. They seemed simple enough.  
However, I got this weird gut feeling whenever he would mention punishements. I glanced around  
nervously, trying to avoid his gaze. That's when I realised how much of a mistake that was.

I hadn't noticed it before, but laying on the desk to the side of him was a cane. It seemed to be  
used frequently as it looked a bit roughed up. I gulped and stared at the offending yet somehow  
intriguing object.

He paused in his speech as he followed my gaze. He too stared at the object for a second before  
looking at me again with a subtle predatory glint in his eye. He seemed to be observing my  
reaction to the cane as well. He chuckled and leant forward.

"I'm sure you realise by now, that this is one of the more extreme punishments," He gently picked  
up the cane and rolled it between his fingers, "Sometimes I use it on the ladies, though. Great fun."  
he began to cackle and then stopped.

"You will now be taking punishments if you do something wrong, just like everyone else. I will also  
be the one to dish them out. Only one has reached this stage." His smirk fell before a hit the arm of  
chair I was sitting on. The wood inches from my skin. "Don't be the next."

#############

I trudged through the empty halls, recalling the words that Murdoc had said. He wasn't serious, was  
he? He didn't actually punish people in that way? If he did then that would prove that the guy was  
insane. Sadistically insane. No one ever punished people that way anymore unless it was for  
some sort of kink.

I paused in my tracks and scoffed. He admitted on having a fetish anyway. He told me he did that  
shit with women. Nice to know. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking. I kept my gaze on my feet  
and didn't notice someone approaching. I felt a body collide with mine and I turned round quickly  
to apologise.

My words caught in my throat as I saw Noodle standing a few metres away. She looked oddly  
conflicted. She seemed to examine my features and I felt myself become conscious of the  
fact that my face was still bashed up from last night. I looked down and tried to think of  
a conversation starter to get out of this mess.

I felt an object be thrusted into my chest gently and when I looked down at what it was I saw  
that she had handed me a first aid kit. I slowly looked up at her in confusion and she  
glared back in response.

"Use it. You look like shit." she quickly turned round and walked off. I noticed that before she  
turned away she had become red from what I assumed to be nerves. I smiled softly  
and shouted a thank you to her retreating form.

I went back into the dorms and began to apply the ointment that came in the med kit.  
Russel raised a brow as he looked down at the box that was resting in my lap. He then  
smirked and turned his attention to Noodle who was ignoing both of our existence.

After finishing up with the bandages and shit I laid back on my grey cotton sheets and  
stared up at the bunk up above. I could hear Russel above, humming to a tune and I  
smiled as it somehow comforted me.

"Hey Russ....I was thinking."

"Hm?" he rolled over and peered over the edge of the bunk to look down at me.

"Could you...give me some extra training?" I looked over at him and tilted my head.  
If there was anyone that I trusted with this it would be Russel. He gave me a small  
smile and nodded firmly.

"I think I could do that, man." He full on grinned this time and retreated back to his  
bunk. I smiled and muttered a thanks before looking back up.

In the corner of my eye, however, I noticed Noodle looking at me. When I looked  
over to see what she wanted, she quickly turned away and left the dorm. I watched  
her leave for the second time that day and wondered if she would ever open up to me.  
She didn't seem to completely hate me.

I just didn't want her to be lonely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if i'll be updating anymore before Wednesday. Perhaps I might, but don't worry if I don't! I will be thinking up new ideas for chapters whilst I'm away. I also apologise for this chapter being a short one. I wasn't sure what else to add right now. :)


	6. Past & Present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait, but here I am with another chapter! Hope you enjoy~ :)

It had been a hectic few weeks since I arrived and I was finally having  
a day to be able to relax. Well relax as much a I wanted to. I had managed to  
become very good friends with Russel and also figure some things out about the  
other trainee's.

Ever since the chat, more like interrogation, with Murdoc. I had come to  
realise that things were going to become even more stressful now that  
punishements were involved. I could also say that I had seen a new side to  
our commander that frankly scared the living shit out of me. There was also  
the fact, which I would never admit to anyone, that it excited me in some  
fucked up way.

There was also a change in both mine and Russel's routine.

It was lunch time at that very moment, and I was just looking around the  
lunch hall for a specific person. When I had found them I gestured them  
to Russel who nodded in agreement.

We made our way over to the table and placed our tray's down. We  
plonked down on the chairs and watched the girl that sat in front of  
us. If you hadn't guessed already, that girl was Noodle.

She stared at the both of us for a moment. I couldn't figure out  
what she was thinking, but her eyes seemed to express some  
kind of emotion that wasn't exactly the best. It was almost as if  
she was worried.

However, the good thing about it was that she didn't move away. At least  
not yet. She just seemed to ignore us, and that was fine. It would take some  
time to get use to us imposing in her personal space but we wouldn't give  
up on her. She deserved better than that.

I could tell she was listening whenever me and Russel were talking, however,  
since I saw her glance over to us a few times. I smiled slightly and decided  
to try and let her get to know us through that.

"Hey Russ, I was wondering....Why are your eyes glassed over like that?  
Sorry if that's insensitive..." I winced at how forward that question came out  
and silently prayed that I hadn't offended him. He turned to look at me and  
gave me a reassuring smile.

"Nah its cool, man. I...uh...got possessed." He watched my reaction, clearly  
expecting me to laugh at him.

"Holy shit, really? That's gotta be harsh, mate." I looked at him in concern,  
but he only laughed it off. He then asked me how my eyes got like they  
were. I paused and then smiled softly. It was only fair to answer.

"By being hit by a car, and also being thrown from one." I smiled softly  
and looked down at my hands, trying not to reminisce about the pain.

"Sorry to hear that, man." he patted me on the shoulder and gripped  
it slightly. I turned to him and smiled, patting his hand that was set  
to comfort me.

I noticed that Noodle had stopped eating and was listening in a discrete  
way. I turned to look at her, noticing she was looking between both me  
and Russel. I smiled softly at her and her eyes widened at the realisation  
that she had been caught.

She looked away shyly, stirring her oatmeal before looking back up at us.  
Both me and Russel were watching her carefully, feeling like something  
in the dynamics of our relationship was changing between the three of us.

And after a moment, she was smiling back.

############

After lunch me and Russel were walking around the academy halls,  
looking for a specific kind of room. One that was empty and had  
a vast amount of space.

Once we found an old gym, that hadn't been used in what seemed  
like years, we instantly settled in and began my training session.  
Yes, that is what this was about. The whole searching thing.

Russel pulled up a boxing bag and hung it on the hook that was  
hanging from the ceiling. I studied it for a moment, gaping at the  
pure mass of it. He grinned at me and gestured to the gloves  
on the table. He went on the other side of the bag and held it.

"Ready?" He gestured to the bag and I nodded softly. He got  
into a stance and threw the first punch. It....was hardly an  
impact. The bag stayed in the same position and Russel  
commented that he didn't feel anything happen.

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly, put off by how weak  
I actually was. I had no clue about my lack of strength since  
I had gotten a few hits in when fighting against Scott. Then  
again, strength doesn't necessarily win a fight.

I try again and again, making sure that I tried to make them  
as strong as possible. To no avail, however, as I only  
managed to move it slightly.

It carried on for several hours before I was finally beat.  
I slouched down against the wall and relaxed for a moment  
Russel came and sat along side me, patting my shoulder.

"Its okay, man. You did well on your first session. We've  
only just begun."

"I know that." I smiled at him and wrapped my arm  
around his shoulder, laughing at the face he pulled  
at the sweat that was coming off of me.

Little did I know that our dear commander was right  
outside, watching us. Or should I say;

Watching me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note, as promised, I have came up with numerous ideas for upcoming chapters when I was away. I hope whoever reading this is enjoying it as much as I am when i'm writing this. I will also be trying to develop Murdoc's and 2D's relationship a bit more during the upcoming chapters. :)


	7. Closeted Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said there would be a twist to this, the twist is a new character change ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is slightly short, sorry about that.

**(Murdoc's P/O/V)**

_Blunt nails digged into the skin of my back, the sweat causing them to loose their_   
_grip now and then. The skin under my fingers was smooth even as it contorted_   
_as the figure under me writhed in ecstasy._

_My eyes were trained on the slim hips that ground into my own at every_   
_thrust. High pitched whimpers filled my ears as my eyes roamed_   
_higher towards the neck line. I paused on the sruff of the neck. Very short_   
_hair. A bluenette, interesting._

_Maybe that should have been a sign that I took notice of. When I glanced at_   
_their hands that were wrapped around the sheets, I noticed that even though_   
_their nails were painted they looked more masculine. My eyes narrowed slightly_   
_at the confusing prospect._

_My eyes finally landed on the bottom half of their face and my breath caught in my_   
_throat. Eyes widening in realisation as I took in the sight of two missing front teeth._   
_The voice was unmistakable now. It was high pitched but still a males voice._

_"Mudz..." The lips parted in a moan as two black eyes landed on me._

###############

I woke up with a start, sitting up abruptly and panting. My eyes wide, but  
unseeing as I recall the images that made up the dream, or nightmare,  
that I just had.

I felt something tighten over my leg and turned my head quickly to the source.  
I sighed in relief as I saw the woman I fucked the previous night. I rubbed my  
face in irritation before pulling the covers off my legs roughly and climbing out  
of bed.

The sun shining through the window hit my bare skin, warming it up as I made  
my way over to the balcony. I pulled the glass door open and stepped out into   
the frosty morning air. I was use to being exposed so it didn't really bother me.

"Sweet fucking Satan." I picked up the cigarette packet and when I saw there   
was none in there, I threw it into the wall. I sighed and picked up another packet,   
taking one and placing it in my mouth lighting it.

I took a long drag and pulled a bottle of whiskey towards me. I took a sip and that  
sip turned into chugging down half the bottle in one go. I placed the bottle down   
and shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of the blue haired dullard.

I growled and turned on my heels, heading back inside to the woman I had left  
on the bed. She was now awake and watching me. I pushed her back down,   
getting in between her legs and looked down at her.

Hour glass figure, beautiful eyes and blonde locks. To top it off? Feminine looks.   
Exaclty what I liked in women. I did like women. Full stop. Nothing else. I smirked  
but it faultered as flashes of blue started to invade my mind again.

I growled and kissed her, squeezing my eyes shut as I entered the familiar   
warmth. All thoughts disappeared out of my head as I was over taken by  
the pleasurable feeling.

I'm not desperate to prove my masculinity by saying i'm straight.

I am straight. End of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already have the next chapter ready to upload but i'll upload it later on. Thank you for the support of this fanfiction! It really does mean a lot to me! Have a great day/afternoon/night! x


	8. The First Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last update for a while. I'm not planning to update until later on in the week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**(2D's P/O/V)**

The morning siren.

Something that I have really begun to despise ever since the new training  
regime. My eyes were droopy even when I had fully woken up. I stumbled   
about, searching for my clothes. I felt like a living zombie.

The second siren went off to signify that breakfast was ready. The shrill   
beep piercing my fatigued brain, sparking an oncoming migrane. I   
rubbed my forehead before popping two pills into my mouth and making  
my way towards the dining hall.

###########

Twenty minutes into class and I could feel the heaviness of my eye lids  
pushing them down until they had fully closed. It didn't take me long until  
I was completely sparked out and snoring softly in the back of the lecture  
hall.

It was drowned out by the gruff drawl of Murdoc's voice that he didn't notice   
until the assignment had been given out. He stared up at the dunce and   
chewed on his tooth pick that was hanging out of his mouth.

With a loud sigh Murdoc began advancing up the stairs slowly. His steps   
echoing through out the room as everyone had gone silent. His boots   
thudded up the concrete stairs until they came to a halt right next to   
the end desk on the fourth row. Stuarts desk.

"Dullard. Get up." Murdoc placed his hands behind his back and waited.   
With no response he felt his eye twitch slightly and decided to repeat it  
but louder this time. Still to no avail.

"GET UP!" He slammed his cane down on the table for good measure.   
He smirked, satisfied. He believed that surely would have worked but   
when he looked down at 2D he noticed that all he had done was shift  
slightly.

A few moments later the siren went off again to signify the end of lesson.  
He watched as the students filed out and left him alone with the blue   
haired twat, much to his dismay.

He turned to look at his sleeping form and studied the soft features for   
a moment. He began to feel his chest tighten oddly and closed his   
eyes in frustration. He let out a breath in order to calm himself before  
bending down.

He went as far as moving his lips close to the males ear and paused  
for a moment. Thinking about how weird this was. He rolled his eyes  
and whispered hot breath against his ear.

"Get up, face ache." His voice was soothing adn held a hint of husk to it.  
He noticed beforehand that the dullard listened to him intently when   
he was being spoken to directly. He bit down on his ear for extra meassure.

This seemed to be a success as he had to quickly move out of the way to not  
be head butted. He glared down at the bluenette and backed off.

"Since this is your first time ill give you a light punishment. No food for the rest  
of the day, do I make myself clear?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I instantly   
knew that no explanation would suffice. I nodded and quickly, packed up. My face  
felt like it was on fire.

#############

At lunch I was sat at the usual spot. The only thing different was that I didn't have  
a food tray infront of me. Russel gave me a questioning glance to which I told  
him what had happened.

"Well I guess there will be no training tonight. You need your strength, man." I   
nodded in understanding and watched as Noodle came to sit with us. She greeted  
us both quietly and went about the rest of lunch in silence.

I admired the food on their dishes mournfully, but I knew that Murdoc was across  
the room watching me closely. I couldn't slip up again if I didn't want these   
punishments to get worse. I knew for a fact that they would as well.

I just had to be careful from now on.


	9. Gun Handling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to figure out how what I was going to do in this chapter. Enjoy~

 

Period four. Gun training.

I had never held a gun in my life, nor have I ever wanted to. I had seen too many   
stories on crimes commited using guns like they were just toys, or how kids   
with guns were being trained for a war that was never theirs to fight. The world   
is a cruel place after all.

Although, this is part of the program. This is what I signed up for. To become a   
warrior, a solider for my country. No matter what my views on things are. I had  
a choice to be here and I chose to be here. End of story.

So here I am, pointing a gun at the figure like target in front of me. My eyes   
focused on the task at hand. I pulled the trigger which resounded in loud,   
continous bangs echoing throughout the facility.

They made my skin crawl.

How anybody could gain satisfaction by listening to these sounds were  
beyond me. The fact that I could even hear the bullet tear through the  
wood made my hair stand on end. I would never get use to that   
feeling no matter how hard I tried.

I watched as the bullet skimmed the right arm of the target and pursed  
my lips. I wanted to get this over with since I didn't really want to get  
use to holding a gun so quickly. However, that wouldn't be the case   
with how shit I am at this.

Turning to my left I saw that the other cadettes were having no problem.  
It was almost as if this had become a second nature to them and  
frankly that was the most scary thing of all. Knowing that   
people had become comfortable when holding a weapon.

Obviously, we were being trained to kill professionally. Unlike most on  
the streets who use weapons for things like gang crime, robbery,   
or murder. That was the difference.

I shot another bullet, again missing the target. I sighed out in   
frustration and repeated this over and over. I was getting nowhere   
and it had almost been two hours. The majority of the students had  
gone to get lunch whilst the others went to the library to study. It was   
only me left.

Or at least thats what I thought.

I felt a sudden whip across the back of my head. I gasped out and   
covered the abused spot before turning round. In front of me stood   
a scowling murdoc. His eyes glaring at me through his long bangs.

"Thats a poor excuse of an aim, dullard. You'd end up dead staright off the bat."   
He pushed me out the way, making me fall to the ground and took position in front   
of the target, aiming the gun up with a confidence that took me by surprise.   
It really shouldn't have though.

When he fired I could see that he never eve flinched. I looked at the  
target and saw a bullet hole right in the middle of the head. I   
gulped slightly and looked back up at Murdoc as he advanced on me.

"That's how you fire. Now get up and try it again before i shoot it  
up your ass." I shot up and took the gun from him, standing in position.

When I fired again I noticed that it had improved slightly as it was now   
hitting the target. However, that obviously wasn't good enough as I was  
suddenly whacked over the head again.

I was about to protest but my wrist was grabbed tightly, forcefully pulled   
straight. The other arm was yanked in the same position. I, again, was   
about to speak my mind but was stopped by the presence of Murdoc  
against my back.

I could feel the hard chest flush against my back. His hands covering  
mine as he aimed the gun I was holding in positon. His warm   
breath hitting the back of my neck as the space between us   
was scarce.

"Now concentrate, asswipe. Aim here. Then shoot. Keep your eyes open  
and focused." He placed his finger on top of mine and pulled the trigger.  
The bullet piercing the area where the heart would be.

"O-Oh...I hit it." I heard a grunt of confirmation before a coldness rushed  
through me as Murdoc stepped away from me. I turned to look at him,  
noticing that he was staring at me.

"You caught a fever or something, face ache?" I tilted my head in   
confusion, I felt fine.

"Hm?"

"You're practically a tomato right now." I gaped at him and quickly felt  
my cheeks. They were warm and I wanted to crawl into a hole. His   
smirk grew into a malicious one as he moved a few steps towards  
me.

I stepped back and continued until I hit the wall. He looked at me in  
amusement and stood a few inches away from me.

"You're awefully jumpy, Stuart. Is something wrong?" his expression turned  
to one of concern, but the glint in his eyes told me that it was fake. He didn't  
really care. He waited for my response but when it didnt come he just   
shrugged and turned to leave.

"Don't forget to be on time in the morning. You wouldn't want another  
punishment now, would you." I bit the inside of my cheek and looked down   
at the ground. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of answering.

I had to be smarter than that of course. This is a game after all.

Right Murdoc?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say to every once again that I am grateful for all the positive feedback I have received for this story. It really makes me want to carry on writing it. :)


	10. Mess Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> I'm really sorry guys for the long waiting time. I've just been so overwhelmed lately with the new school year that I haven't had the chance to update! I will continue going with this, but it may not be constantly updated. Thank you for your patience and thanks to everyone that is still reading and supporting this story! It means a lot to me. :)

Had the siren even gone off that morning?

Rushing down the halls. Swerving left and right, 2D hadn't realised  
how late he actually was until well...it was too late, so to speak. Once  
he barged through the door to the lecture hall. Murdoc had gone  
silent and the students all turned to face me.

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I looked up at Russel who  
was shaking his head. He was elbowing Del who was trying  
not to laugh at my expense, although, they shared secret grins.

A brief thought crossed my mind that maybe there was something  
between them two. He quickly rid of that thought as he realised Murdoc  
was standing before him, chewing on his toothpick.

"2D...what a surprise. Late as usual."

"M'sorry, commander." He twiddled his fingers and pushed back against  
the door as he could feel Murdoc's breath against his face.

"Sorry isn't gonna help you now. you're first punishment will be in the cafeteria.  
You have to clean up the shit that people leave behind." Murdoc pulled the  
toothpick out of his mouth and glared, smiling devishly.

2D blinked and nodded slightly out of fear. He was okay with that. How hard  
could this punishment be?

#########

The answer to his previous question? Definietly hard.

The mess hall was packed and it wasn't like he didn't know that. He certainly  
had new found respect for people who worked here. He was dishing out  
various foods that, to be completely honest, looked like shit.

The hair net the wrapped around his hair was starting to itch and the white  
coat felt like it was drowning him. He huffed as he knew this would be a  
long lunch and that line of thinking only doubled when he knew that people  
weren't exactly polite in this Academy.

Looking over the expanse of the room, his eye caught the sight of Del sitting  
next to Russel. They seemed to be joking around and messing about. He  
smiled as he watched them. He couldn't help it, but for some reason he  
felt that they would make a good pairing.

Scanning the room again, he caught sight of Murdoc sat on the table with  
Noodle and Scott. Scott seemed to be boasting about something and  
Murdoc looked like he wasn't taking any interest in what he was saying.  
Noodle was scowling softly and turned to Murdoc to intervene.

Murdoc suddenly looked up and caught 2D's eye. His eyes widened slightly  
and he quickly looked away. Focusing on the task he was meant to be  
doing as a punishement. He couldn't let Murdoc see that he was losing  
focus otherwise he would get a more severe punishement next time.

"Working hard, I see." Hr looked up to see that Murdoc had made his way  
over, grabbing a tray.

He nodded, but didn't answer. He took his tray and began piling food onto  
it almost robotically. He could feel the others eyes on him as he did so.  
He looked past Murdoc's shoulder to see Scott glaring at him.

"T-There you go, sir." 2D passed him his tray, looking down and watching  
as Murdoc reached out for it. Before he could retract his hand, Murdoc  
grabbed onto it with a rough grip.

2D startled and looked up at Murdoc in shock. His wrist looked so small  
wrapped in Murdoc's long fingers. He could feel the heat rising to his  
cheeks and willed it to die down.

"It seems you've been a good boy today, hm?" Murdoc chuckled and  
tightened his grip ever so slightly. 2D stared at him, unsure.

The somewhat praise making his head spin with the filth that was locked  
away inside his mind about this man. He nodded timidly after a moment and  
felt his wrist being released. He watched as Murdoc smirked at his obvious  
reaction and walked away.

He needed to get him out of his mind.


End file.
